1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hot press for pressing industrial laminates to single-layer pressed boards comprising at least one heating platen and at least one press opening, each press opening having associated therewith a sealing means which in one region of the pressing stroke permits pressing of the laminates under vacuum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German utility model No. 8,529,990 discloses a sealing means for pressing board stacks which is made up essentially of a metal frame and two sealing hoses.
Such a sealing means however permits pressing of industrial laminates under vacuum only in a small region of the pressing stroke. A disadvantage is that to make pressed boards or panels within a large thickness range a great number of sealing means of different height is necessary.